


Domestic

by Thenonehater



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, domestic sex, mipples for man nipples 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: So, not a lost of smut with Gar and Lord Boxman. SO I made my own I hope you enjoy!





	Domestic

Having an actual relationship was nice, someone to come home too and just sit and watch TV. While the other sat next to you with folded out table to work on inventions,then hearing the bickering of your teenage children in the background.

 

Yes, this much better than living alone by yourself, Gar had decided.

 

This was much better then, coming home to a solemn house. Where dinner wasn’t home cooked meal, but a dinner was a microwaved dinner like almost every other meal was too. When going to bed, was most likely falling asleep on the couch and waking with a crick in your neck, then being cranky about it the rest of the day.

 

As Gar took hold of Boxman’s regular hand and squeezed it, and Boxman looked at him and smiled too, Gar was absolutely sure, this was better than living alone. But alas, most good things tend to get better, because as the leaned into a kiss, there was a chorus of “ewww!” from three mechnical children. Although unlike Gar, Boxman Grabbed his shoulder looking directly into their kids( _ Kids! He had his own children, it was still unbelievable) _ and kissed him, successfully making all three run from the room.

 

“Really Boxman?” Gar asked with a smirk.

 

“You know, I had to do that.”

 

______

 

Gar sighed, it had been a very ragged day at work. 

 

First no secret mission,which would have been fine in itself, but then KO called in sick. Which then lead to a very worried Enid and Rad, which was not a good combination. As Enid was even more snappy with customers and almost yelled at  _ him.  _ Then Rad, Rad was just quiet, he did what he was told and did nothing else. Then as soon as it was closing time, instead of helping him close, they ran out of the place in a light speed to KO’s house, not even asking if he needed help closing. So that left him with an hour more of work, at least he didn’t have work tomorrow. But,in all his good graces just tried to forget about it and drove home.

 

Unlocking the door to his now shared house, Gar noticed something particularly strange. It was quiet, too quiet.Until he heard music, nice and romantic and slow, as he tried to take a step forward he stepped on something.

 

A rose petal ? No. he corrected himself, rose petals. A whole trail actually, leading to his and Boxman’s bedroom

 

Yeah, he was no longer walking toward the mysterious music.

 

What probably, should have like a five second walk to his bedroom, took little under a second. Taking a deep breath of air, then taking at least a minute to compose himself, Gar grabbed the door handle and opened the bedroom door.

  
  


Oh god almighty.

 

The master bedroom, once dirty with both their clothes, was now semi clean. Meaning all discarded clothes were in a dirty pile in the side of the room, rose petals scattered in one precise location to keep clean up to a minimum, then his beautiful husband on the bed wearing, what looked like his ‘Kiss me i’m half rooster boxers.’and a rose in his mouth. It took all his self control not to laugh at what would be the middle aged attempt at a porno.

 

“Okay, before I jump on whatever this is,” he motioned to Boxman on the bed “ Where are the kids,and how did you know I had a bad day ?”

 

Boxman took the rose out of his mouth, and put on the nightstand next to his bed. “ Well, Carol told me during our once a week coffee meetup,yes we still have that, and how Enid and Rad came to her house. That's how she got away from K.O., and we talked for few minutes and I ran home. The kids, are with Professor Venomous he need some muscle to move some tubes and he could babysit them to night. So?”

 

To entice him even more, Boxman curled and uncurled his fingers and made a (A very poor excuse) of a wink. Gar, just wanting to relax a little just giggled a little and crawled on the bed. Boxman grabbed him on the shoulder and tuff of hair and breathed him in. Her smelled just like, the axe body wash he got him for his birthday last month and it was amazing. 

 

Gar started to kiss him, anywhere and everywhere, from his shoulder to stomach and his nipples. Why did men need nipples anyway ? Wouldn’t they be called mipples instead ? 

 

“Phffft….”

 

Gar looked up to Boxman eyebrow raised “What’s so funny?”

 

“Mipple-hmmMM!”

 

Gar locked lips with Boxman in the middle of the sentence, sneaking his tongue in the others mouth. Exploring Boxman’s mouth the taste of snickers and diet coke filed his senses.HE then pulled away a drip of saliva still connecting them.

 

“Knew it would be something dumb and we would get off track,so decided to kiss you instead. It worked right ? ‘Cause i feel a rooster wants out of the hen house…” To make his point Gar dipped his hands into Boxman’s boxers, grabbing and brining a good half hard cock.

“Do you-you have to be so crude about it like that ?” Boxman then slapped Gar slightly on the shoulder giggling.

 

“Hmmm” Gar tapped his chin “ Yeah, I think I want to be that crude about it.” To make his point he then Dipped down taking Boxman’s whole cock in his mouth.

 

Boxman then dipped his head back by reaction, Gar’s tongue was working wonders licking and sucking as if he was the best lollipop in the world. He could have gotten off on that alone and been a red mess the rest of the night. But it was Gar’s night and he needed some attention too.

 

“Gar,Gar stop.” Blinking a couple of times and his shades askew Gar looked at Boxman in the eye.

 

“Whats wrong ?”

 

Boxman smiled at him “Nothing, but I would like to suck ya off too you know.” Wiggling his eyebrows for good measure and to get a breathy laugh out of Gar. Boxman then swited his positions where he was now in between Gars legs.

 

Gently, Boxman took Gars good 8 inch dingaling in mouth and began to suck ,as much as, he could without gagging. Which considering his gag reflex it wasn’t much,but with Gars hands in his hair moaning it was more than enough. After a good minute or two Boxman decided enough was enough and stopped.

 

Gar momentarily sighed from loss of contact but didn’t care when Boxman brought out the bottle of lube they kept stashed in the nightstand.Before Gar could grab it and prepare Boxman, boxman made a tsk noise and kneeled on the bed.

 

Boxman coated his fingers in the lube and brought his hand, to his hole. Making sure Gar had a full view, he inserted one finger then two, then all four and stretched his hole. Moaning at how good it felt and imaging how good it would feel if it was Gar. 

 

Not being able to stand another minute of the torture of watching and not touching, Gar grabbed Boxman and gently guided his hand out the desired hole and laid him on his back. Where Gar began to kiss him all over as he positioned himself. Then, hoisting Boxman’s hips up he penetrated him, thrusting in slowly as to give him time to adjust, then rammed into him.

 

Boxman scratched his back, but it was okay. The pleasure they were feeling from just being with each other, was enough that he didn’t mind. Pacing between them was fantastic, it wasn’t to rough for the smaller man but just right to leave some bruises in the morning.

 

Soon, the pacing became rushed and sloppy and the were both coming to their limits. 

 

“B-Boxman” Then Gar rammed into one last time, releasing is seed inside the smaller man, While BOxman caught Gar’s lips with his own in one last passionate kiss as he came as well. 

 

Pulling out Gar laid next to Boxman panting and Before Boxman could, Gar reached over him to the nightstand to clean the mess off of them.

 

“Hey, Guess what Gar.”

 

Raising an eyebrow and putting the dirty rag in the dirty clothes pile  Gar answered “What?”   
  


“We came at the same time, there was literally a higher chance we would see bigfoot then do that ever again.” Boxman laughed as Gar broke into a giggle fit too.

 

“Well,” Gar said laying next him covering both in a blanket “You're just that good Boxy”

 

Kissing him on the lips, Boxman smiled “I love you”   
  


Gar pulled Boxman close to his chest, and before they both fell asleep “I love you too.”


End file.
